memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Nova Command
| miniseries = | minino = 9 | format = paperback | published = 1 December 1995 | date = 2323 | pages = | ISBN = | illustrator = Todd Cameron Hamilton }} Cadet Picard's first space mission could be his last!—''Nova Command'' is a young adult novel, the 9th installment of the series of books. This story was authored by Brad and Barbara Strickland and was released in December 1995. Description :Before he became the captain of the … :Cadet Jean-Luc Picard is struggling through his first year at the Academy. He's near the top of his classes, right behind Roger Wells. Jean-Luc is determined to do everything better and bigger than Roger. But privately he has doubts. And the lack of communication from home only reminds him of how badly he left things with his father. :Then Jean-Luc and his friend, Marta, discover they've been selected to fly with the Nova Command team, a special training mission through the solar system. This is no simulation—it's the real thing! Jean-Luc tries to ignore the presence of Roger, but the pressure builds between the two cadets. When the mission leader falls ill and the ship receives a distress call, Jean-Luc and the other cadets must decide whether to obey orders or attempt a rescue… as the ship heads for disaster! Summary References Characters :Marta Batanides • Liam Boothby • Cal • Tom Franklin • Jomo Nkolo • W. G. Page • Jean-Luc Picard • Yvette Picard • Tabath Ran • Redderly • Gene Sayre • Silona • Spock • Roger Wells Auguste Picard • Maurice Picard • Robert Picard Starships and vehicles :Aphrodite • Ishtar • Quetzalcoatl • Ra • Locations :Bradbury Orbital Base • Earth • Golden Gate Bridge • San Francisco • Scobee Hall • Sol system Alkalurops • Alpha Centauri • Ellipsias • France • Helene • Jerusalem • Kemora • Labarre • Mars • McKinley Station • Voltaire Station Races and cultures :Andorian • Betazoid • Human • Kemoran • Vulcan Klingon • Romulan States and organizations :Federation • Nova Command team • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Worrell Mining Commission Science and technology :combadge • humanoid • lifeform • matter • space • starship • star • star system • time Ranks and titles :cadet • captain • commanding officer Other references :24th century • black comet • clothing • cobra-cat • communication • continuum distortion topology • distress call • Ellipsian gambit • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2360s-2370s) • government • HMS Pinafore • insignia • Kobayashi Maru scenario • nation-state • planet • races and cultures • rank • rank insignia • sonic shower • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s) • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • technology • title • toli • uniform • Valusian skitter-mouse • year Chronology ;2323 : Picard's first Academy year. Appendices Background * The cover depicts Wells, Picard and Marta wearing Starfleet cadet uniforms of the sort worn during the 2360s uniform design, even though canon depictions of this same time period in illustrate the 2270s uniform design still being in use at this point. Connections }} External link * category:tNG novels category:yA novels